The invention relates to a compressed gas operated instrument and in particular to a surgical instrument having a connector for a compressed gas cartridge to which the compressed gas cartridge is connectable in sealed manner by a supply channel for the compressed gas flowing out of the compressed gas cartridge, and also comprising a regulator valve in the supply channel which governs the stream of compressed gas flowing through the supply channel.
A medical instrument which is operated by means of a compressed gas cartridge is described in DE 20 2007 006 801 U1 for example. The connection between the interior of the gas cartridge and the supply channel of the instrument is obtained therein by means of a tapping plug through which the compressed gas flows out of the compressed gas cartridge into the supply channel. Since the pressure in the compressed gas cartridge is normally considerably higher than the pressure needed for the operation of the instrument, it is necessary for the pressure to be reduced and this can be effected with the help of a regulating valve which is coupled into the supply channel.
The object of the invention is to construct an instrument of the type mentioned in the preamble of the main Claim in such a way that the regulation of the gas pressure required for the operation of the instrument can be effected by simple means requiring very little space.